She Way Out
by zayafan01
Summary: The gang are now entering high-school and are now going through the phase of growing up. Riley Matthews had one goal, and that was to be able to get over Lucas Friar and make as many memories as possible. They agreed to be friends and value that the most instead of getting into a relationship. Lucas doesn't break the rules, but he can't help but love her.
1. New Beginnings

Riley tucked some of the strands of her hair behind her ear, looking at herself in her bathroom mirror. She was no longer a middle school student, but now a high-school student. It took her father a lot of power to accept that she was growing up and would be in a whole bigger school, where she had to the chance to have as much freedom as she possibly could, without her father lurking at her behind her back.

"Were going to be late for school if you keep looking in that mirror." Riley turned around to see her best-friend, Maya Hart standing in the middle of her room. She was wearing striped pants, a graphic tee, and her denim jacket. Even from the bathroom Riley could see that Maya's hair was a bit shorter than it was before.

"I'm going to be eaten alive at that school," Riley walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her things. "You look like you have grown a lot over the summer, while I'm still the lanky kid from our 7th grade class."

Maya laughed at her best-friend's comment, before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You're thinking way too much about this, Riles. Life isn't about pleasing everyone all the time, think of yourself a bit." Her words stayed in Riley's head as they both started to walk out of her room and into the kitchen. Riley tend to have the habit of letting herself put useless thoughts in her head, but it was difficult not being so hard on herself. There wasn't anything that special about her.

Her mother, Topanga was cooking dinner while her father took his usual seat at their kitchen table, looking over a few things for class. Auggie on the other hand was sitting in front of the mini TV on the counter, watching an episode of Spongebob in his pajamas.

"Morning, everyone!" They both greeted, taking a seat at the table as well.

"Good morning, sweetie," Topanga went around to their side and handed the both of them a plate of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. Maya and her both exchanged looks. This was the first time her mother hasn't made toast or anything else simple.

"Is someone in a good mood today?" Maya said teasingly, hurriedly grabbing the fork in Topanga's hand.

"There's nothing in particular, but my little girl now attending high-school!" Riley placed her head on the table as she heard her mother and father cheering, hearing it more worse than actually seeing them dance all around the apartment.

"It's no big deal, guys." Riley stated.

Cory smiled at her and grabbed her hand, making her look at him.

"It's only a few more years until the real world, the road to adulthood." Her father said with finality, placing a kiss on the top of her forehead.

She knew that her parents expect a lot of things of her, but her mother made sure to remind her to also take advantage of her time in high-school. It was when she was going to experience prom, homecoming, and dating..well, at least that's what she thought. But high-school pretty much flies by so quickly that its sometimes shocking when that graduation day finally happens. Riley Matthews didn't want to be surprised; she wanted to make memories and know that she's fine along the way.

"How do they expect us to open these lockers?" Maya fussed, pulling desperately at the lock.

Riley chuckled at her and began twisting her combination. One the first day, her and Maya were both stuck having P.E. as their first block. The advantage of having it during the first quarter was that you didn't have to worry about taking it later on, but the disadvantage was that majority of people have just woken up and would refuse to do any exercising that their gym teachers order.

"So, you never even mentioned Lucas since we arrived on campus." Maya told me.

"Never knew I was suppose to?" Riley sighed in relief when her locker opened, and turned to open Maya's as she looked off of her paper with the combination. "I had a crush on him during our middle school days, but it was never anything serious."

"But we both know Lucas isn't a guy that just forgets his friends, you even said loyalty is one of his main qualities." She added.

Riley rolled her eyes and moved aside as Maya's locker flung open, her best-friend squealing in delight once it was.

"Lucas is just a friend, nothing more." Riley said with finality.

She was used to Maya teasing her about how she felt about Lucas when they were in middle school. But now she wasn't going to let herself be so desperate, it was time to start meeting new people. And it's not like Lucas ever tried to go anywhere further with her, that's the major sign that a guy isn't interested in you.

"Things can change in a split second, have you seen Farkle's new hairstyle?"

"Nope, but it seems that you've noticed." Riley grinned.

"Don't even think like that, Matthews," Her best-friend said, undressing to get into her gym wear. "I'm just giving him a compliment, that's what friends do."

She recalled Maya telling her that she wasn't interested in dating anyone in their grade, since she has this idea in her head that she was going to end up with Riley's uncle, Josh Matthews. Josh was fully aware that Maya was attracted to him and sometimes chooses to be playful with her, but that's been sending her the wrong signal. Riley remembers seeing her uncle's name written all over Maya's new notebook, the sight making her chuckle.

"Still waiting for Josh to ask you out?"

"Nope, still waiting for Josh and I to get married."

My eyes widened at her response as she laughed.

"I'm just joking, Riles," Maya placed her belongings in her locker and turned to face her. "But your uncle sure is a hunk."

She mixed in with the rest of the girls in the locker room that were heading out the door, as Riley crossed her arms.

Her best-friend sure was something else.

* * *

><p>"This new haircut is going to make the ladies scream, just you wait Friar.."<p>

They were at a stop light and Lucas chuckled, as he watched Farkle check his reflection again in the rear view mirror. He remembered when he went with him to get the haircut and recalled him almost on the verge of tears as he saw the chops of hair on the floor beneath his feet. Lucas has told him a bunch of times that he really didn't need to change his appearance; but it seems like everyone is already changing.

But that wasn't Lucas's main focus right now. All he can think about is long, brunette hair and a beautiful smile. The features that matched Riley Matthews. He's been trying desperately to distract himself from thinking about her, and even visiting Texas didn't help him. He knew that him and Riley have made closure about sticking with being friends, but the whole thought made him frustrated.

"H-Has Riley contacted you at all during the summer?" Lucas questioned.

"Only a few times, she told me she's been busy with her family." Farkle replied.

Lucas pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked his phone history, not seeing one phone call or text from Riley this morning. It was one thing that she didn't bother to contact him while they were on break, but now she wasn't even talking to him on the first day of high-school? What was going on?

"Do you have any idea why she's been avoiding me, though?" He asked.

Farkle laughed.

"Don't think too much of it, Lucas. Riley tends to not answer her phone that much, it's no big deal."

"But even at the beginning of 7th grade she answered me all the time, now it's like I don't even exist."

"That's because she was crazy about you. Seems like you need to learn a lot more about women, young grasshopper."

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows at his friend.

"But dude, I'm older than you by four months."

"THY SHOULD NOT SPEAK OF IT!" Farkle demanded, throwing on a pair of shades.

Lucas rolled his eyes at him and looked back down at his phone, sliding back up to Riley's name. He didn't want to seem desperate, but it shouldn't even be seen that way. Friends talk to each-other all the time regularly, there was nothing wrong with checking up on one another. He tapped her name and placed his phone over his ear, tapping his leg impatiently as he waited for her to pick up the phone..

But he was instead met with her voice mail, a groan of frustration leaving his mouth.

_"Just pick up the phone, woman!" He thought._

Lucas Friar didn't just want Riley Matthews to be his buddy or his friend, he wanted more than that.

He wanted to be someone that she wants to have those strong feelings for and someone that she couldn't stop thinking about.

_He just wanted her to be his girl._


	2. Whatever Will Be

_(Riley)_

"I never thought high-school would be so nice, why did middle school even exist?" Maya said excitedly, bouncing up and down on Riley's bed.

"Don't have too much fun, our freshman year determines our place for the rest of our years in high-school." Riley told her. The school was way bigger and there was a mixture of classes. It kind of sucked to be a freshman, since most of the seniors and juniors make them sit in the front of the classroom.

"Nope, you can't do this," Maya says. "You're still worrying about grades, when you should be listening to what your mom said."

Riley agreed with what her mother told her about taking advantage of things, but she doesn't think she was referring to things academically.

"Things outside of the classroom are meant to be taken advantage of, Maya." Riley told her.

Maya snorted.

"Please remember that were are teenagers, acting irresponsible is our thing."

"Not everyone agrees with that, Maya."

Riley got out her work that she had for English. Their teacher, Ms. Leblanc was already giving out worksheets for them to work on and she found it completely ridiculous.

"Tell you what, how about we take a break and head down to the bakery to pick up a few pastries." Maya suggested.

"My parents would freak if I don't tell them how the first day was." Riley responded, scribbling a few answers down on her worksheet.

"Well, that's going to have to wait," A few seconds later her homework was snatched from her hands, Maya running to the other side of the room as Riley attempted to reach out for it. "I want this day to be ended nicely, not sit here and watch you do homework."

"Fine, I'll go." Riley went to her closet to grab her leather jacket as Maya pulled on her jean jacket, the both of them linking arms once they were ready.

"I could be fixing grammatical er-"

"La la la, I can't hear you."

* * *

><p><em>(Lucas)<em>

"Save the pictures for later, ladies." Farkle says. "I want to get to know all of you first."

Lucas shook his head as he watched a bunch of girls pile up at their booth. There were confessions and proposal being thrown all over the place and Lucas found the sight ridiculous. Some of the girls were ones that attended their middle school and were never acting this way towards Farkle years back. Its amazing how much uproar a haircut can cause.

He looked up to see that his friend was already looking at him with a concern face, Lucas quickly adverting his attention back to his feet.

"Ladies, I um..how about we talk tomorrow?" Farkle told them.

They responded with a bit of attitude before walking back over to their tables, leaving the both of them alone like they were earlier.

"What's going on with you, man? You've been acting weird ever since we arrived on campus this morning." Farkle asked.

"Nothing's going on, it's j-just been overwhelming going to such a big school now." Lucas said hesitantly, taking a sip of the water he brought when they walked in.

"That's crazy, Friar," Farkle leaned across the table and grinned. "Either you are really overwhelmed or someone is shaking your heart."

Lucas could feel his heart pounding in his chest at the latter. He was debating whether he should tell Farkle how he felt about Riley, but he wasn't that good at expressing himself. He never really had that much experience in the dating department but he never felt so strongly about someone.

"I'm fine, Farkle." He assured his friend, giving him a pat on the back.

Farkle was a bit hesitate at Lucas's response but decided not to cause a dispute over the topic. He was aware that his friend felt deeply about Riley, it was all in his face. Not that many people are good at expressing themselves; and he knew that Lucas was one of them, but there was nothing wrong with that. At least he's starting to realize what he wants now.

As soon as he was about to get up to buy a hot chocolate, the door to the bakery opened, Riley and Maya both stepping in. His eyes widened and he quickly turned to Lucas,

"Take a look who's here.." Farkle sung, moving to the side so Lucas can have a good view.

The minute he saw her he froze. She was wearing a black dress with a plaid shirt around her waist, a leather jacket wrapped around her body. He looked like she just stepped out of a photo shoot and Lucas couldn't stop himself from looking away.

"Lucas?"

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a feminine voice call out his name, his head shooting up to see Riley looking down at him. Lucas's mouth opened to speak, but nothing was coming out but jibberish.

"I u-um, you k-know I.." He was stuttering again, as Riley looked at his carefully to understand what he was trying to say. He knew he probably looked like a straight up idiot and couldn't be more grateful when Farkle spoke up.

"Lucas has been feeling a bit nervous about our new school, right Lucas?" Everyone's eyes were on him and he wished that he had the ability to make himself invisible. But even though he was freaking out in front of Riley, he managed to give them a nod.

"Okay, how about we stop being awkward and get something to eat? The usual Riles?" Riley gave Maya a nod and took the spot next to Lucas, leaving a good amount of space between them.

"I'll go help Maya.." Farkle told them before getting up from his seat and making his way to the front.

The minute Farkle left was when things started to get a bit weird. Riley was busy scrolling down her phone, as Lucas fidgeted with his hands. How did they get from being all friendly to each-other to feeling forced to interact when things were left rocky. He has practiced what he wanted to tell Riley in almost every mirror in his house, and got himself mentally prepare for when he sees her again. But now, he felt like it was all a big waste because he can't talk her like he practiced.

_Come on, Lucas! You need to say something." He thought to himself._

"So, how was your summer?" Lucas asked.

Riley looked up from her phone and sent him a small smile.

"We visited Philly to see my grandparents and uncle, and spent the rest here in New York." She replied.

"Oh, did your uncle Shawn ever get his book published?" Lucas remembered Riley telling him that her uncle Shawn was a writer and had the goal to get his first book publish and judging by the various works he has seen, he sure was one hell of a writer.

"He's been talking to different people, mom said that he might get the opportunity this year."

"That's great!" Lucas exclaimed.

It quickly got quiet and Lucas was thinking about other things he could say, but it all led back to what happened when they were thirteen.

"Lucas.."

"Yeah?"

"Just to let you know, I'm not holding a grudge against you with what happened when we were in middle school," Their eyes met as they both looked up at the same time, the whole thing reminding him of the look they shared at the library in seventh grade. "Sometimes some people aren't meant to be with each-other and we just caught the hint early."

_No, I was wrong..I think I like you._

"Thank god, we did." Lucas mumbled, keeping his head down.

"Absolutely, and now we can be happy that were both moving on and meeting new people."

_But I don't want that, that's my biggest nightmare.._

The minute his mouth opened to respond, Maya and Farkle popped back up.

"Sorry, Riles, the line was taking forever." She tossed Riley her muffin and walked over to her, the both of them standing up.

"Are we eating together for lunch tomorrow?" Maya asked them.

"Sure." Lucas and Farkle both replied.

"Great, we'll see you guys tomorrow!" Maya began to walk out and Riley followed behind her, but made sure to give them a small wave before exiting the bakery.

"Things are so different now, aren't they?" Farkle queried, taking a bite of his cinnamon roll.

"Yeah..things are different." Lucas stated.

_My special spot in your heart vanished, and you were now jumbling up with everyone else. That value has lost its essential meaning and was now being given to someone else, and I couldn't help but feel selfish because I don't want to let go of something so vital to me, but that's the way life goes.._

_If I really feel this deeply about you.._


	3. Too Little Too Late

**CHAPTER SONG : "I was young and in love**

** I gave you everything but it**

**wasn't enough**

** and now you wanna communicate.."**

** - Jojo 'Too Little Too Late'**

* * *

><p>"So, anything interesting happen in Biology?" Maya asked, stuffing a fry into her mouth.<p>

"Not at all." Riley said, her mind going back to yesterday. She kept thinking that it was probably stupid to address Lucas on what happen a year ago, it wasn't like it was affecting their friendship now. The feeling just came out of nowhere and she was hoping it'll go away.

Riley reached down into her backpack to grab her phone, but paused when she saw who just walked into the cafeteria. It was the guy that was in her English class named Cody. His hair was the color of black and was placed in a nice quiff, his smile making him even more handsome.

"Wow.." Riley said dreamily, staring at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"What are you looking at, Riles?" Maya asked, turning around so she can see what I was looking at. The moment she saw Cody and my eyes never leaving him, she grinned.

"He's not that bad." Maya shrugged.

"Not that bad? He's the most greatest thing I've ever seen." Riley replied.

"Then go talk to him." The blonde stated obviously, making Riley scoffed.

"What would people say if they caught someone like him talking to me?"

"That's easy," Maya says, clapping her hands together once, "It would be none of their business."

Riley sighed and looked back in his direction to see that he was now sitting at Table 4 with his friends. The only experience she had in the dating department was with Lucas, but at the time she was too young to understand the whole thing. She needed a fresh start and wanted to actually try to make friends this year, that way she won't be an outcast sophomore year.

"Oh," Maya said as the sound of her phone went off, picking it up to check it. "Lucas said that him and Farkle are on their way he-" Her voice trailed off when she noticed that her best-friend wasn't at the table anymore, but walking towards the front of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Ever since this morning Lucas keeps hearing Riley's voice going through his head. Just hearing that she wanted him to move on was hurtful because that was the last thing he wanted to do. He kept going back to the moments they shared when they were younger and it puts a big smile on his face, but the break up was something that wasn't going to be forgotten, regardless if she told him she wasn't holding a grudge.<p>

_(March 14, 2015)_

_"I-I don't think I can do this." A fifteen year old, Lucas Friar stammered to his best-friend, Farkle Minkus._

_They were in Central Park at 6:45 at night and Lucas could feel himself sweating bullets. What he was about do was something that he could never forgive himself for doing because it was that wrong, but at the same time it needed to be done._

_"You've been preparing yourself for this since this morning, its about time you do it." Farkle says._

_"You're saying it like I actually want to do this." Lucas shot at him._

_"Apparently you do," He took a seat next to Lucas on the park bench, letting out a sigh. "If you ask me, I think you guys pretty much rushed into this too fast. Were only in middle school, we don't really know that much things on love. You don't want to break her heart because you care about her, which should be the same reason why you should break up with her. Because you love her and want what's best for her.."_

_Lucas has told Riley some things that he could never tell his parents or his other friends. She was that important to him that he trusted her with all his heart, but he probably opened his doors to quickly at such a young age. He didn't feel like he was that good of a boyfriend; and Riley didn't deserve it._

_"Oh, she's here!" Farkle quickly ran to one of the trees, hiding as best he could. Lucas could feel his heart racing but placed a hand on his chest to calm down, and sent a wave Riley's way as she made her way towards him._

_She returned one back and sat beside him, Lucas instantly reaching for her hand. _

_"Hey." Riley greeted, giving him a soft smile._

_"Hey to you too, did your dad bring you?" Lucas asked._

_"Yeah. He was hesitate at first, but knew that I'm in good hands." _

**_No she wasn't, she wasn't in good hands at all, Lucas thought._**

_The pressure was starting to be become overwhelming again. He looked up to see her smiling at him, but when she noticed his nervous expression her hands reached out to touch his face._

_"Is something wrong?" Riley questioned._

_"N-No, nothing's wrong." He stuttered, gently placing her hands back down to her side._

_"You're stuttering." Riley stated._

_"Everyone stutters, Riles."_

_"But you only do it when you're nervous.."_

_Lucas paused and turned back to her, Riley's eyes staring right into his._

_"You notice things like that?" He murmured._

_Riley chuckled._

_"I'm suppose to notice those things, that way I can know how you are feeling." She leaned in a place a kiss on his lips, but he ended up pulling back and clearing his throat, Riley now crossing her arms._

_"Well, that's new." Riley frowned._

_"Riley, we can't do this anymore." _

_"Fine, we can cut back on the kissing. How about cuddling?"_

_"No, Riley," He grabbed her hands and turned her around, cupping her cheek with his head as she looked down at him. "I mean, we have to break up."_

_He could see her eyes watering before she jerked his hand away, standing up from her spot on the bench. Her back was facing him and Lucas stood behind her, giving her the space he knew she wanted._

_"Are you serious, Lucas?" She croaked out._

_"Riley, I didn't w-"_

_"No," She turned around to face him, her mascara now a mess because of her tears. "Maya told me that it would be a mistake to ever come to terms with my feelings for you. But me being the naive girl I am, I didn't listen. Because I didn't believe that you would be capable of causing me pain and that you care about me, but you don't."_

_"I would never try to hurt you, Riley. I do care about you."_

_"Then why are you doing something this cruel?" _

_Lucas moved closer to her and wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Their foreheads were touching and Riley hands were clutching the bottom of his blue shirt, as he closed his eyes and listened to his girl crying. It had to be the worst thing he could ever hear. He slowly pulled back a bit and placed his hand under her chin, pulling her head up to look at him._

_"I want you to remember one thing," She was too busy glaring at him, the anger all the way evident. "I'm not doing this because I don't care about you, its happening because I know that you're better off without me."_

_"I hate you." Riley cried._

_"Riles, you don't mean that."_

_"No, I mean it with every fiber of my being," Riley let loose of his shirt and stepped away from him. "At least its nice to know who was the one that didn't give up." _

_"Riley, don't go." _

_Lucas reached out for her but she shook her head and turned on her heel, heading back to where she came from. It was at that moment Lucas allow himself to break down, his legs beginning to give up on him and his body falling down unto the grass, the tears he was keeping in now being let out. It stopped for a few seconds when he felt Farkle's hand on his back._

_"You did the right thing, don't forget that."_

* * *

><p>His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud bang and looked to his side, to find Farkle closing his Algebra textbook.<p>

"Something tells me someone didn't get a good night sleep." He laughed, standing beside to the doors to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I was up all night." Lucas lied.

"Or you were thinking of Riley."

Lucas eyes widened at the mention of her name, making Farkle snap his fingers. It wasn't like he was trying to get caught red handed, but whenever they did talk about Riley it was out of his instincts to react a certain why. She was his girlfriend a year back.

"I knew it was her." He smirked.

"So what? She's my friend, its fine for me to think about her."

"Oh please, friendship is far from what you were thinking about, cowboy."

Lucas glared at him when he called him by the nickname, Farkle quickly reaching up to adjust his turtleneck.

"What I mean to say was, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were the one that told me I was doing the right thing, it'll look pretty stupid to be hung up on her."

"You did do the right thing. The value of friendship is more important than a relationship in middle school, look at us now," Farkle held his hands at to indicate that he was discussing their transition from middle school to high-school. "You guys are old enough to tackle any obstacle, were young adults now."

"She doesn't want me anymore." Lucas mumbled.

"You can't define Riley's feelings for her, so stop being so negative."

Farkle placed both of his hands on the double doors and opened it, the cafeteria now shown in full view.

"Maya and Riley are in the back." His friends began to squeeze past people to get to the tables in the back of the cafeteria, and Lucas followed behind him. He was going to have to discuss the sitting arrangements for lunch with Riley and Maya. As he was almost to Table 10, the sight he saw before him cause him to come to a halt right in the middle of the cafeteria.

There was Riley already talking to a new guy, as he smiled at her. Lucas recognized that smile like any other. It was the smile you guy gets when that one specific girl makes their day, makes them happy. Something that Lucas did a lot with Riley.

But he had to realize that Riley won't be the person causing that smile anymore.

It was time to move on.


	4. Jealous

**CHAPTER SONG : **

**_I don't like the way he's looking at you_**

**_I'm starting to think you want him too_**

**_Am I crazy, have I lost ya?_**

**_Even though I know you love me, can't help it_**

**_Nick Jonas - Jealous _**

* * *

><p>"I never knew these hands were possible of touching double D's." Billy Ross said from by one of the book shelves in the library.<p>

Riley rolled her eyes at his words and continued to finish up some work for her English class. Class started in about fifteen minutes and she needed to get all of it done, since she wasn't able to yesterday night. She couldn't believe that she actually got Cody's number when she talked to him at lunch the other day. They spent all night talking until 3 o'clock in the morning about their favorite things and music, and Riley was the happiest she has ever been when she woke up for school this morning. It's been a while since she felt like this and she's glad the feeling is all coming back.

"There you are," She looked up to see Maya walking towards her, Farkle and Lucas right behind her. "Any reason why you're in here?"

"English homework." Riley responding, holding up the worksheet.

"I thought Riley Matthews always gets her work finished on time." Farkle grinned.

"And she always does, she just got a little d-" Her words trailed off when she looked behind the three of them, Cody standing a few feet away from them. She tried to not make it obvious that she was affected by his presence but he cheeks did the exact opposite, turning the color of scarlet in seconds.

She went to advert her eyes quickly, but he had already saw her gazing at him. He squeezed through a few people and began to make his way towards their table.

_Come on Riley, just talk normally like you did yesterday._

"Hi, Riley." Cody greeted, giving her a wide smile.

"Hey," Riley ignored the stares from her friends and stood up from her spot at the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I forgot my ID at home and needed to get a slip."

Riley instantly starting thinking back of when they were talking last night, he only had two hours to sleep. He had to be tired.

"I'm so sorry, I should have never stayed on the phone all night with you." Riley apologized.

Cody smiled at her, making her have butterflies in her stomach.

"There's nothing to apologize for, its been a while since I went to sleep happy." He told her.

* * *

><p>Lucas could feel his face getting hot at the scene before him.<p>

He was angry that Riley was talking to this guy, and he was angry at himself for caring. She has made it clear to him that meeting other people was something that she wanted to do and it'll be idiotic of him to prevent her from doing so, since he was the one that broke it off in the first place. But that smile she was going him was the exact same one they shared when they went to the library at night for her father's seventh grade class.

All she wanted to do was listen to his stories from back home and gave him that dreamy smile of happiness, but now that moment was being replaced to another. And there was nothing Lucas could do about it.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" He heard the guy asked her.

"No, I'm all free."

"Great," The guy reached into his backpack and handed her a green flyer. "I'm having a party at my place tonight, something to kick off the year."

Lucas leaned back in his chair, a grin plastered on his face. He knew that Riley wasn't really the party type and would never agree to it.

"Sure! I'll check it out!" She exclaimed.

_WHAT?!_

Lucas watched as Riley bit her lip, his hands clenching into a fist under the table.

Maya was too busy smiling at the both of them, whereas Farkle seemed to realize.

"Don't get so affected by this." He whispered to him.

"I'm not." Lucas shot at him.

He watched Riley wave goodbye to him before sitting back down, that smile from earlier not leaving her face at all. Maya instantly started conversation with her about the whole thing, as Lucas slammed his hands down on the table, startling the two girls and making Farkle give him a warning look.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited for class today." He said, knowing everything leaving his mouth was a complete and utter lie.

"And that's no reason to slam your hands on the desk, leave the southern habits outside please." Riley pleaded, Maya nodding in agreement.

"Whatever." He muttered under his breath and began walking to the front of the library. He could hear Farkle saying bye before he ran to walk beside him.

"Have you lost your mind? You almost gave yourself up back there!"

"About that moving on thing I told you about, I'm opposing to it." Lucas stated.

"And what are you planning to do, Lucas? Follow around Riley whenever she's with Cody?"

"Oh, so that's his name? Cody? How original.." He scoffed.

"Yeah, his mother thought the same thing as well when she named him." Farkle retorted, rolling his eyes at Lucas's childish behavior. "Can you at least act civilize and not think of ways to retaliate."

Lucas fake gasped.

"Me? Retaliating? What makes you think I'll do such a thing?"

"Because I know you go above and beyond for Riley, but the best you can do is let her be happy and to allow yourself to do the same."

"But I'm not happy without her."

"Try moving on and see where that leaves you."

Lucas shook his head.

"Riley has been my first everything, giving up on her is not worth it."

"You don't have to give up," Farkle placed a hand on his shoulder. "You and Riley have had your differences, but shes still around. If the feelings are still there than there's a way that both of you could end up together."

Suddenly the bell for first block rung, students gathering up their things and exiting out of the double doors. Lucas and Farkle followed behind them and started heading to the trailers in the back where freshman classes were held, the both of them entering their Biology class. They took their now usual seats at the front of the classroom, Farkle sitting in the desk in front of his.

"When do you think that day will be?" Lucas asked him, afraid of the response he'll receive back.

Farkle slowly turned around and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You'll know when..just not now."

His face dropped at the answer and slowly nodded his head, and started to look around the classroom. You can take a look at a bunch of beautiful girls and never grow tired of doing so, but they never compared to that one specific person you'll always have flowing through your head. That's what he was doing wrong. Every time he attempted to see other girls, he had the habit of comparing them to Riley. He couldn't sit here being sad all the time while Riley was happy.

Lucas's eyes moved to the desk beside him, that was now taken by Missy Bradford, one of the most popular girls in their grade. He noticed that she was also holding a similar flyer that Riley had this morning in the library.

If Riley gets to move on, so do I.

"Hey, Missy," Missy quickly looked up and smiled when she noticed it was Lucas speaking to her, as he returned one back to her. "Are you planning to attend Cody's party tonight?"

"Of course, Cody is going to make a good name for himself."

"I'm sure he will, do you have a date?"

He saw her eyes widened before she started giggling.

"Are you going as well?" She questioned.

"I would, but I can't really do that without a d-"

"I'll go with you!" She hastily responded, giving him a breathless smile.

"Great, I'll pick you up around 7." He grinned.

_He was doing the right thing. He asked out another girl and is attending a party with her, that's great..absolutely great._


End file.
